This invention pertains to a cutting machine and, more particularly, to a cutting machine having a rotary cutting blade frictionally cooperating with a stationary blade disposed transversely of the frame of the cutting machine, the rotary cutting blade being canted in a first direction during forward traverse of the rotary cutting blade across the material to be cut, and being canted in the opposite direction during reverse transverse movement of the cutting blade across the material to be cut.
Cutting machines are known wherein a rotary blade cooperates with a stationary blade for cutting material from a supply roll into sheets of predetermined length. Normally, in such cutting machine, the rotary blade is parallel to the cutting edge of the stationary blade. In another cutting machine used for shear slitting, a round bottom blade is mounted in fixed canted relationship to a top blade. The blades can move relative to one another in one direction for cutting material, but not in the reverse direction.
In order to speed operation of the cutting machine and enhance the cutting action, it is contemplated to provide a cutting machine for material of various types that includes a rotary cutting blade that may be canted by different means in order to accomplish the desired cutting results. In one embodiment, a fluid cylinder is contemplated to cant the rotary cutting blade at each end of transverse travel across the material to be cut. In a second embodiment, a toggle mechanism is contemplated to cant the rotary cutting blade at each end of transverse travel across the material to be cut.
In cutting certain materials, such as copper film, shards or particles are formed which tend to contaminate and perhaps scratch the surface of adjacent sheets. It is desired that the cut be as clean as possible and that there be no shards.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cutting machine for cutting material from long sheets, rolls or webs or the like into sheets of discrete length by cutting transversely of the material to be cut in both a first direction and a reverse direction, with the cutting machine including a movable blade and a stationary blade, with the movable blade canted with respect to the stationary blade during movement is said first direction and said reverse direction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cutting machine with a toggle mechanism to cant the rotary cutting blade at the end of transverse movement in each direction of operation in order to enable cutting in both directions transverse of the material to be cut.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cutting machine with a fluid cylinder to cant the rotary cutting blade at the end of transverse movement in each direction of operation in order to enable cutting in both directions transverse of the material to be cut.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cutting machine for cutting material into suction manifold adjacent the cutting region in order to draw particles of cut material and dust into the suction manifold and remove them from the cutting region between the rotary cutting blade and the stationary blade.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent in the description which follows.